Capítulo VIII Corona de lagrimas
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel


**Capítulo VIII**

 **Corona de lágrimas**

Archivald Cornwell estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de administración en Inglaterra.

En el tiempo que Archivald estaba estudiando tenía dos mejores amigos, uno se llamaba Octavio y el otro se llamaba Sergio, pero también tenía una amiga a la cual contaba todas sus cosas, esa amiga era nada más y nada menos que la princesa María Alejandra Dogales, la prima de Terry.

Por otra parte Annie dentro de su inseguridad y timidez hacia el amor de Archivald, tenía miedo que su esposo le fuera infiel. Pero sus dos amigas Candy y Patty le ayudaron a controlar sus celos y tener confianza en su esposo.

Terry no sabía qué hacer con el embarazo no deseado de su esposa Susana, mientras ella se sentía feliz; ya que, se quedaría a su lado toda la vida.

Aunque por otra parte Terry creía que Susana se sentía incomoda, porque sabía muy bien como manipular y fingir sus intenciones: que estaba enamorada de Arturo . . . pero no era cierto.

Susana va en busca de Terry para explicarle las cosas necesarias que necesitaba para su bebe y del regreso a Nueva York.

Ya en nueva york salieron comprar las cosas necesarias para su bebe.

Mientras tanto, Eliza tenía una vida disipada y sin importarle que le pasara a su propio hijo.

Archivald conversa con sus dos mejores amigos para que en la noche vayan a jugar casino en un centro de juegos.

María Alejandra era dueña de ese local, los Dogales, siempre jugaban casinos. Ella administraba ese hotel que su abuelo dejó como herencia antes de morir.

María Alejandra invita a Terry para irse al hotel de su abuelo y empezar a jugar casino, pero lamentablemente Terry no acepta, porque tenía que alistar su maleta e irse con su familia a Nueva York.

Los Dogales también prometieron ir a Nueva York, pero mucho después porque primero iban a terminar sus proyectos de trabajo.

Entonces la joven princesa asiste sola al hotel de su abuelo, con un hermoso vestido verde brillante. El color de sus ojos enamoradores que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, atractiva por todos los hombres del casino.

Sergio, Octavio y Archie estaban esperando a la princesa María Alejandra.

Archie junto a sus mejores amigos se pasaban horas esperando a la prima de Terry.

—Archie: ¿Por qué se demora tanto?, mira la hora que es.

—Octavio: tranquilo, una mujer bella necesita demorarse para estar más hermosa.

—Sergio: ¿te gusta?.

—Octavio: me encanta.

La princesa Dogales se apareció y se aproximó para acercarse a sus amigos diciendo_ buenas noches Archie, Octavio y Sergio, disculpen por la tardanza, es que he tenido problemas.

Archie: cuando no, en tu casa teniendo problemas.

María Alejandra: pero ahora sí, realmente necesito tus consejos porque no me siento bien.

Archie: ¿se puede saber de qué se trata?.

María Alejandra: preferiría que sea personal.

Archie: está bien.

María Alejandra: ahora todos a jugar.

Entonces en ese momento los cuatro amigos se pasaron toda la noche jugando.

Desde aquella noche la princesa María Alejandra no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Terry sus últimos días, por eso decidió desahogar su tristeza a su mejor amigo, **sin saber que le daría la peor noticia al primo de Candy que llegaría a los oídos de la mujer que verdaderamente ama Terry.**

Al día siguiente los Dogales se despidieron de los Grandchester, los 4 amigos se despiden sobre todo Susana y María Alejandra, se despidieron como amigas, porque ya no se verían por mucho tiempo.

En esa misma tarde Archie acude al restaurante que su amiga María Alejandra le citó.

Archie: buenos días mi princesa, pero que hermosa está hoy.

María Alejandra: Tú, cuando no, haciéndome reír, con tal de verme más alegre.

Archie: porque te lo mereces, además, no me gusta verte triste ¿Qué pasa?.

María Alejandra: lo que sucede es que mi mejor amiga tiene un carácter que nadie la comprende, ni yo misma.

Archie: entonces ¿Por qué es tu mejor amiga?

María Alejandra: para ayudar a mi primo Terrence Grandchester.

Archie (asombrado): ¿Terry Grandchester es tú primo?.

María Alejandra: sí, ¿Lo conoces?.

Archie: claro, es actor pero no soy su fan, además nunca me ha caído bien, tengo una cierta desconfianza en él.

María Alejandra: pero ¿Por qué? Si Terry es un chico muy bueno.

Archie: para mí no, un día me pego por haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso, pero me disculpé, además siempre andábamos peleando, hasta habló una vez mal de mi patria.

María Alejandra: ahí sí pero sólo eran peleas de chiquillos, él no es tan malo como piensa la gente porque es un hombre generoso.

Archie: si tú lo dices debe ser así.

María Alejandra: claro que sí, pero no he venido a hablar de eso,

Archie: entonces ¿qué pasa?

María Alejandra (con lágrimas en los ojos) dijo: pasa que me preocupa como van vivir ahora, porque ese matrimonio terminará muy mal y lo que más me pregunto: ¿Qué va ser del niño que espera Susana?.

Archie (asombrado): ¿qué? ¿Tu amiga Susana está embarazada del actor?.

María Alejandra: sí ¿Por qué te quedas tan asombrado?.

Archie: por nada (mintió).

María Alejandra (con lágrimas en los ojos): lo que más me duele es que él no es feliz con su vida.

Archie: uno tiene que resignarse, además no entiendo ¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto, si nunca me hablaste de tu primo?.

María Alejandra: porque él es el hijo de mi padrino, el duque de Grandchester y mi primo se reconciliaron, bueno es una larga historia.

Archie: me da gusto que Terry se haya reconciliado con su padre.

María Alejandra: pero bueno ¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?.

Archie: te cuento que mi esposa está embarazada.

María Alejandra; ¡qué bien! ojala pueda conocer a tu hijo o hija, felicidades.

Archie: mi esposa es bastante celosa e insegura, así que será un poco difícil que conozca a mi hijito.

María Alejandra: ¿Por qué tu esposa es así?.

Archie **: porque en mi adolescencia siempre estuve enamorado de una maravillosa amiga que jamás me correspondió y además tiene miedo que le sea infiel.**

María Alejandra: mmm ahora entiendo ¿tú amas a tu esposa Annie Britter?.

Archie: la quiero tanto, hasta me siento bendecido por tener una esposa como ella, hasta te podría decir que la amo profundamente, pero aun mi corazón no ha podido decir adiós a la ilusión no correspondida de mi infancia.

María Alejandra: yo creo que solo es un capricho ese sentimiento, no te aferres a una ilusión que nunca te correspondió, valora lo que tienes, porque uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Archie: gracias por el consejo, pero bueno, no es momento de hablar sobre mí, además cuéntame: ¿Qué planes tienes?.

María Alejandra: bueno te podría decir que de acá a un mes me voy a América para acompañar a mi amiga Susana con su embarazo.

Archie (en tono molesto): espero que tu amiga sea muy feliz con Terrence.

María Alejandra: gracias, ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de comer y te acompaño a comprar alguna ropa para tu esposa?.

Archie: me parece una magnífica idea.

Los dos mejores amigos Archie y María Alejandra terminaron de comer, después, la princesa ayudó al joven a comprar ropa para su esposa.

Archie: gracias por ayudarme a comprar ropa para mi esposa, sinceramente tienes buen gusto.

María Alejandra: de nada, gracias a ti más bien, por hacerme compañía, adiós, cuídate, espero verte siempre.

Archie: adiós amiga, estaremos en contacto.

Cuando los jóvenes se despidieron, Archie se quedó muy molesto con Terry, no podía creer lo que su amiga le había contado, en sus pensamientos se decía así mismo: **como Terry pudo olvidar a Candy mientras que ella está sola sufriendo por un solo amor, pero eso no se quedara así ella tiene que saber.**

Han pasado los días, Archivald no podía seguir guardando el secreto de que la esposa de Terry estaba esperando un hijo de él. Por eso es que decide enviarle una carta a Annie, para que le haga entender a Candy que Terry no es el hombre que se merece.

Cuando la letra llegó a manos de Annie, se quedó sorprendida por la carta, en donde empezaron a leer que decía:

 **Agosto 1 de 1917**

 **Querida esposa Annie:**

 **Esta es la primera carta que te escribo, sé que no estoy haciendo lo correcto de escribirte esto porque te incomodara, si lo hago es porque sé lo mucho que amas a Candy y creo que tú eres la única persona que tiene la fuerza suficiente para darle esa terrible noticia que no puedo callar.**

 **No quiero que te preocupes por Candy. Si ella sufre es porque aún ama a ese hombre cobarde que nunca supo hacerla feliz y sé muy bien que yo siempre tuve la razón, pero lamentablemente nunca me quisieron escuchar.**

 **Tú eres una persona que siempre crees en Dios, pídanle todos los días que Candy detenga esa locura de amor que siente por el sargento Terrence Grandchester, porque su esposa la actriz Marlow espera un hijo de él.**

 **Espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza para decirle la verdad a Candy, sé que le romperás el corazón, pero es necesario que se entere antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dígale a Candy que la quiero mucho, gracias**

 **Con amor,**

 **Tu esposo,**

 **Archivald Cornwell**

Annie al terminar de leer la carta se sintió muy apenada, porque Candy no sabía cómo decirle esa noticia, pero decidió ser fuerte para decirle a Candy que Susana espera un hijo de Terry.

En la Tarde, Candy y Patty deciden ir a visitar a Annie en la mansión de los Ardlay.

Cuando dejó pasar a sus amigas no sabía cómo decirle esa terrible noticia a Candy, pero finalmente Annie decidió ser fuerte. Comenzó con la conversación delante de las dos chicas:

Annie: Candy hay algo que tienes que saber.

¿De qué? - pregunto Candy.

Annie: recibí una carta de Archie contándome una mala noticia para ti.

Candy: dime lo que sea, lo que sea ¿sucede algo?.

Annie no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, sólo se queda callada.

Patty replicó diciendo: por favor no te quedes callada, dinos lo que pasa.

Annie: Archie a través de su carta me contó … (quedándose callada).

Candy: habla Annie, me asustas.

Annie (llorando): que la tal Susana Marlow está esperando un hijo de Terrence Grandchester.

En ese momento Candy se puso desesperada y llorando sin creer la noticia que su amiga Annie le decía, hasta se desmayó. Todos se asustaron por lo sucedido.

La pobre de Candy no hacía más que dormir, con una fiebre que le causaba al borde de la muerte, debió ser trasladada al Hospital Santa Clan, donde fue atendida por el doctor Reinaldo Dual.

Cuando Candy se recuperó, sus amigos trataron de animarla para que olvide a Terry para siempre, ella misma decidió ser fuerte, seguir con su vida diciendo: **eso es una mentira, Susana no puede estar embarazada de Terry, porque él jamás la amo.**

Annie: basta Candy por una vez en tu vida acepta esa realidad que te lo dije, que no sólo compartieron casa, dinero, cirugía; sino también hicieron el amor.

Patty: para que hablar de eso.

Candy: ¡hay no se! pero si Terry ha tenido alguna intimidad con Susana no me importa, que sean muy felices, mientras yo continuo con mi vida normal.

Esas fueron las palabras de Candy, aunque no creía que era verdad, pero sí le destrozó el corazón por la inesperada noticia y decido olvidar lo sucedido.

Después 5 meses que los Dogales habían estado presentes en la casa de Susana y Terry.

Uno de esos días Terry decidió viajar a Chicago con su esposa Susana para comprar cosas para su bebe y poder disfrutar del embarazo de su esposa, pero hay una cosa que le remordía, de encontrarse con la mujer que ama.

Ese mismo día las dos parejas alistaron sus maletas para ir a Chicago menos los Dogales ni Arturo, que ya había comprendido que entre Susana y él no podían estar juntos por el bien del niño.

Al día siguiente muy temprano viajaron a Chicago, llegaron tarde y decidieron dormir en un hotel.

Mientras tanto Annie tuvo 7 meses de embarazo, planearon con sus amigos comprar cosas para su bebe para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Annie, Candy, Patty, Tom y Albert fueron a comprar cuna y ropas para él bebe, en esa misma tienda que acude Susana y Terry.

En ese mismo momento comprando las cosas para él bebe, Annie vio a Terry en forma amorosa besando el vientre de su esposa Susana.

Annie se dio cuenta que la esposa de Terry ya no era inválida sino caminaba y además esperaba un hijo del hombre que su amiga Candy ama. Como su esposo le había escrito a través de la carta.

Patty vio a Annie rara y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿te pasa algo Annie?.

Annie: sí, mira quien está ahí.

Patty: es Terry con su esposa, entonces es verdad la esposa espera un hijo, parece que ya no es inválida.

Annie: te lo dije y son muy felices, vámonos de aquí.

Patty: Candy tenemos que salir de aquí.

Albert: ¿Por qué?.

Annie: voltea y fíjate quien está, mientras que yo me llevo a Candy afuera.

Candy: no y no en este mismo momento me dicen que pasa.

Patty: no podemos.

Tom: ¿Por qué?.

Candy: no te quedes callada dime ¿Qué está pasando?.

Annie: lamento mucho decírtelo, pero tienes que olvidarte de Terry para siempre porque lo que dice Archie es verdad. Susana espera un hijo de Terry.

Candy: dale con lo mismo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no amo a Terry. Además para serte sincera no me interesa si Susana espera un hijo de él.

Patty: ¿estás seguro?.

Candy: si

Albert: miren chicas, yo no creo que mi amigo haya embarazado a Susana Marlow.

Annie: no me crees, entonces voltea.

Candy y sus amigos voltearon. Encontraron a Terry besando el vientre de su esposa y acariciándola como si fuera el amor de su vida.

Albert y Candy se quedaron sorprendidos por el embarazo de Susana y verla totalmente sana a la esposa de Terry, Candy se bañó de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Albert: no puedo creerlo, mi amigo es un verdadero sinvergüenza.

Candy: no, Susana es su esposa, me alegra que haya vuelto a caminar y sobre todo que esté esperando un hijo de Terry.

Tom: si no te sientes bien Candy vámonos de aquí.

Candy: no es necesario, vamos a terminar de comprar.

Annie: está bien.

Mientras tanto, Terry no se había dado cuenta que Candy estaba en la misma tienda.

Susana se atrevió a confesarle: nunca ame a Arturo, porque te amo Terry.

Terry: no lo puedo creer.

Susana: es la verdad, además eres el padre de mi hijo ¿Qué quieres que sienta?.

Terry: es verdad, por nuestro bebe tenemos que estar enamorados y vamos a intentarlo.

En ese momento Susana y Terry se dan un beso de amor, después del beso ambas parejas sonríen.

Prométeme una cosa, dijo Susana.

¿Qué cosa?, dijo Terrence.

Que a pesar de todo, siempre estaremos juntos, dijo Susana.

En ese momento Terry se arrodillo ante Susana, agarrando sus pequeñas manos diciendo esas palabras: **Susana, cariño, soy un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte como la madre de mi hijo o hija porque aún no sé si será niño o niña, pero lo más importante es que desde que te vi, siempre significaste algo importante en mi corazón (mintió).**

Susana no te entiendo Terry, ¿podrías explicarme mejor?.

Terry: **lo que deseo decirte a ti mi querida esposa, es que no quiero sólo tenerte como la madre de mi hijo o hija; sino más que eso, quiero que seas la dueña de mi corazón, la dueña de mi vida por siempre y para siempre. Susana ¿quieres ser la dueña de mi corazón para siempre para el resto de los días? (Mintió).**

Sí, claro que sí, respondió Susana con lágrimas en los ojos, sin creer lo que Terry le estaba proponiendo. **Tú yo y nuestro bebe por siempre juntos, te amo.**

 **Eres una gran mujer Susana, comenzó decir Terry con una tímida sonrisa y parándose frente a la dama, desde ahora te prometo hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida.**

Después de las palabras que Terry le había dedicado a su esposa, le dio otro beso de amor en sus labios como símbolo de hacerla feliz y aprender a amarla.

Toda la gente aplaudían a esa pareja, pero Eliza que estaba presente se acercó diciendo: Terrence me da gusto verte tan feliz.

El actor se puso nervioso al ver a Eliza sonriente sólo se atrevió a decir: gracias, pero si nos disculpa, mi esposa y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

Claro que si querido: comenzó a decir Eliza; más bien mi querida Susana, me da gusto verte tan recuperada y sobre todo verlos a los dos, tan felices.

Susana: gracias Eliza.

Elisa: ¿tu esposo te habrá cantado alguna canción?, comenzó a decir, para hacer sentir mal a Candy, que estaba detrás de la pareja.

Sí, mintió Susana, todos los días me canta canciones, somos una familia muy feliz.

Elisa: haber Terry cántale una canción a Susana, deseo escucharte.

Elisa por favor, rogó Terry, sólo sé que me estas molestando, dijo nervioso, porque sabía que Candy se enteraría de la inesperada noticia.

¡Pero mi amor!, comenzó a decir Susana, la gente tiene que saber de la maravillosa familia que somos, suplicando, con los ojos.

Demuéstrame que realmente olvidaste a Candy -sugirió sonriente Eliza.

No te preocupes Eliza, tengo la canción perfecta para demostrarte que he olvidado a Candy -mintió Terry.

Quiero escucharte -dijo Eliza-, para que Candy se dé cuenta que no la amas y te escuche.

¿Escucharme? -Pregunto Terry- ¿Candy está aquí?.

No está -mintió Eliza-, pero ¿cómo demostrarías a tu esposa que la amas si ella estuviera presente aquí buscándote? -pregunto para confundirlo.

Tengo la canción perfecta para demostrarle que amo a mi esposa y que me olvidé de Candy porque es un recuerdo del pasado- mintió Terry.

Haber canta -dijo Eliza.

 **Terry desvió la mirada a Susana, pero con tal de cumplir los deseos de su esposa y hacerla creer que estaba dispuesto a amarla, empezó a cantarle la primera canción que le había escrito a Candy mirando directo a los ojos de su esposa. Pero su mente recordó los bellos momentos que pasó con la única mujer que realmente amaba, pero no toda la letra de la canción demostraba el amor hacia ella; sino como si realmente lo hubiera olvidado.**

 **Lo que aprendí de ti, publicado en el año 2015.**

 **Te conocí en un día de abril, un día común.**

 **El día que menos lo esperaba y no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía, ni mucho menos buscaba el amor y de pronto apareciste tú.**

 **Destrozado paredes ideas, te volviste mi luz.**

 **Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría pasar el tiempo.**

 **Y lo aprendí de ti.**

 **Ni que con una sola mirada dominamos amor, cada espacio que hay dentro de mí.**

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto, hasta entregarme y ser preso en tus labios, descubrí que sí.**

 **Porque lo aprendí de ti.**

 **De pronto algo paso, la pasión faltaba.**

 **Nuestras noches se desahogaban, jamás pensé sentirme solo y frio aun estando acompañado, después de todo se volvió monotonía.**

 **Luego de tantas mentiras que te hice, ya ni tú la creías.**

 **Yo no sabía que sin tus besos, pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.**

 **Y que no aguantarme el no Llorente, tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí, tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto, ni desbaratarme. Y que mis labios se secarían.**

 **Descubrí que sí, porque lo aprendí de ti y ahora que por fin he logrado olvidarte, hoy me vienes a buscar. Pero es muy tarde, yo me he enamorado de alguien más.**

 **Yo no sabía que sus besos iban a reemplazar a los tuyos.**

 **Lo aprendí de ti, ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme superaran lo que antes sentí, tampoco sabía que podía amarla tanto, después de mi engaño que me hizo tanto daño, descubrí que sí.**

 **Y todo lo aprendí de ti.**

Bravo -dijo Eliza, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa sonriente-, les deseo a los dos toda la suerte del mundo, hacen una linda pareja adiós.

Adiós -respondieron las parejas.

Al final, ambas parejas, que son Susana y Terry con su mayordomo Mark, se despidieron de Eliza y salieron de la tienda.

Las parejas estaban afuera de la tienda, Susana veía a Terry con los ojos de amargura, porque Elisa los vió y probablemente pueda ser que Candy se entere de la inesperada noticia.

¿Te pasa algo amor? -pregunto Susana.

No me pasa nada -respondió Terry-, sólo quiero que sepas, que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz.

Susana: gracias, esta canción lo ha demostrado todo, porque la última parte dice: **y ahora que por fin he logrado olvidarte, hoy me vienes a buscar. Pero es muy tarde, yo me he enamorado de alguien más,** y me supongo que ese alguien más soy yo.

Sí, porque mi único amor eres tu -mintió de cansancio Terry.

Mientras tanto, Elisa no paraba de mirarle los ojos a Candy, alegremente, pero Candy no podía creer lo que había sucedido; ni mucho menos controlar sus celos, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, solo lloró. Y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que estaba triste y la consolaba.

Annie se atreve a decir a Candy: te lo dije no sólo compartieron casa, dinero, cirugía sino también compartieron cama y Archie tenía razón, Terry no es el hombre que te mereces.

Patty: deja de hacer sentir mal a Candy.

En ese momento Elisa se acercó a Candy diciendo: vaya, te lo dije, que al final Terry Grandchester nunca será para ti.

Candy: mira Eliza, yo no amo a Terry. Además deberías estar muriéndote de la rabia, que Terry ama a Susana y no a ti.

Eliza: para serte sonera sí, pero Terry nunca fue mío, ni tuyo y ¿sabes una cosa? me da gusto que haya cambiado sus sentimientos, porque Susana es una mujer bella, no como tú, una pobre huerfanita insignificante.

Albert: ¿puedes dejar en paz a Candy?.

Eliza: está bien, al final te quedaste sin padres y sin el hombre que amas, eres una desgracia para los dos hombres que amas uno se muere y el otro está feliz con otra mujer.

Candy: ¿terminaste de hablar?.

Eliza: sí, adiós.

La malvada mujer se fue alegremente.

Albert: lo siento Candy, jamás pensé que eso era verdad.

Candy: no te preocupes quiero estar sola, adiós.

Albert: pero Candy déjame acompañarte.

Candy (gritando): no quiero que nadie me acompañe, quiero estar sola.

La pobre de Candy se retiró llena de lágrimas en los ojos y sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que pasó.

Annie: todo es mi culpa, no debí comprar hoy.

Patty: no es tu culpa.

Tom: Patty tiene razón, de adonde nos íbamos a imaginar que Terry y su mujer iba a estar aquí.

Albert: yo no puedo creerlo, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo y terminen de comprar mientras yo buscare a Candy para hablar con ella.

Annie: si.

Los amigos se quedaron comprando mientras que Candy estaba destrozada, pero se sentía una mujer fuerte y siguió caminando. En el camino Albert alcanza a Candy.

Albert: ¿déjame estar contigo?.

Candy: si.

Albert: ¿te sientes mal?.

Candy (llorando): no te voy a mentir, no me siento bien, jamás pensé que Terry llegara a amar a Susana. Y para el colmo ya no está inválida y son muy felices que hasta un hijo están esperando, así que no me lo merezco.

Albert: no digas eso mi niña, no llores porque **eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras** y estoy seguro que encontraras al hombre que te ame de verdad.

Candy: no creo que pueda enamorarme de nuevo.

Albert: no es bueno sufrir por un amor imposible, es mejor que le des la oportunidad a un hombre que te pueda amar.

Candy: tienes razón Albert, yo siempre he sido una mujer fuerte, ya no más sufrimiento, también merezco ser feliz me daré un millón de oportunidades padre, trabajaré duro y me volveré a enamorarme.

Albert: muy bien mi niña así se habla y quítate esas lágrimas.

Candy: si.

En ese momento Albert y Candy llega a la mansión de los Ardlay, donde encuentran a sus amigos.

Annie preguntó: ¿está bien Candy?.

Candy: sí estoy bien ¿terminaron de comprar?.

Patty: si.

Candy: entonces vamos a adornar el cuarto del bebe.

Annie: ¿de verdad? ¿estás bien Candy?.

Candy: **sí, no tengo razones para estar triste, si Terry es feliz con su esposa e hijo, yo también soy feliz con mi vida, tengo a mis madres del hogar de poni que se sienten orgullosas de mí, a ustedes mis amigos, mi profesión y sobre todo, tengo vida y eso me basta a mi, yo no soy una mujer que me doy al abandono, ni mucho menos por un hombre.**

Todos se quedaron asombrados por las palabras de Candy, hasta la misma Annie donde le aplaudieron.

Annie y Patty se quedaron más asombrados por la valentía de Candy y se dijeron entre ellas mismas: ojala pueda ser tan fuerte como Candy.

En la noche Candy lloró mucho pensando en Terry, se le hacía difícil olvidar solo dijo- **a pesar de todo te amo.**

Mientras tanto Terry no deseaba abrir el corazón a su esposa Susana, a pesar que ambos durmieron en el mismo hotel, no pasó absolutamente nada. Terry se hacia el dormido y Susana se la pasaba leyendo obras literarias. Pero en sus sueños estaba atormentado porque Elisa los vio juntos y temía que Candy se enterara, pero al final estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo.

Por otra parte el actor estaba feliz por su bebe, aunque no sea de la mujer que ama, pero sintió el privilegio que será papá.

Han pasado varios días, Susana y Terry se dirigió a Nueva York y cuando llegaron le dieron la bienvenida, el doctor Arturo ya había superado el amor que sentía por Susana y se sintió muy feliz al ver a ambas parejas felices. Finalmente decoraron la habitación de su bebe.

Por otra parte Susana decide viajar con su amiga María Alejandra Dogales a Paris.

Susana le pide permiso a su esposo Terry, porque quiere disfrutar su embarazo conociendo lugares. Y él actor aprueba que vaya a Paris.

En ese momento Susana alista su maleta con su amiga la princesa, al día siguiente Terry despacha a ambas mujeres en el barco.

Solo pasó un mes que su esposa no estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta que la necesitaba cerca de él porque la extrañaba, entonces se atrevió a escribirle una carta.

Cuando la carta llegó a manos de Susana se quedó sorprendida, porque nunca antes le había escrito, cuando empezó a leer la carta, decía:

 **17 de agosto de 1917**

 **Mí querida esposa Susana:**

 **Sé que te dará impresión porque nunca antes te escribí una carta, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño y te necesito a mi lado, sé que una carta no es la manera de expresar mis sentimientos personales, pero debo decirte que te quiero más de lo que yo pensé, no solamente para darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida; sino te quiero mucho más de lo que crees.**

 **Sé muy bien que no me crees porque nunca te amé, pero ahora te quiero profundamente, no de la misma manera que amo a Candy, pero mi amor por ti es de manera espiritual.**

 **Cuando se habla de manera espiritual se refiere a Dios que no creo porque siempre ha sido ateo y tú lo sabes muy bien, pero ahora tú eres mi Dios porque me has dado tantas alegrías con mi hijo que está en tu vientre.**

 **Por otra parte me gustaría pedirte disculpas por la forma grosera que a veces me porto contigo.**

 **Extraño besarle a mi hijo, abrazarte a ti para decirte lo mucho que te extraño y te necesito a mi lado.**

 **Si crees en las palabras que te digo ven pronto mi querida esposa.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Terruce G. Grandchester**

Susana al leer la carta se había dado cuenta que Terry no sólo extrañaba a su hijo; sino a ella, a pesar que nunca la amó.

Susana se sintió muy feliz y le enseño a su amiga María Alejandra que se puso muy feliz, porque tiene la esperanza de que su primo se enamore de su amiga.

La rubia actriz no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su esposo le había escrito en la carta, entonces ella también decidió escribirle una carta, que cuando la hizo la mando a Nueva York por los correos.

Cuando la carta de Susana había llegado a manos de Terry, él no hacía más que leer para saber qué es lo que su esposa le escribía.

 **La carta decía:**

 **20 de agosto de 1917**

 **Mi querido amor Terruce**

 **Quiero que sepas que recibí tu carta, me han gustado mucho tus palabras, con esa carta me he dado cuenta que tengo que seguir luchando por tu amor, porque no pierdo las esperanzas de que te enamores de mi amor.**

 **Me alegra mucho lo que me dices: que me extrañas tanto, porque quieres estar cerca de mí y de tu hijo.**

 **Por otra parte yo quisiera decirte que extraño tus besos, tus caricias, pero no solamente lo que le das a mi vientre; sino lo que compartimos aquella noche, aunque no fue deseado por ti.**

 **Mi amor, al principio me dio asco porque tu pensaste en Candy tu gran amor, pero ahora sé que no piensas en ella, ojala que volvamos a hacer el amor y ya no pienses en ella cuando lo hagas nuevamente, sólo sé que te estas tratando de enamorar de mí por él bebe que espero, pero si tú dices que soy tu diosa porque llegué a ser la madre de tu hijo, entonces algún día hare el milagro de que me ames tanto como yo a ti.**

 **También me gustaría contarte que cuando estaba saliendo con Arturo pensé que me había enamorado del simpático doctor, pero no fue así, tal vez el hijo que espero me hizo reconocer que el hombre que amo eres tú y siempre lo serás tú. Yo no quiero separarme de ti amor, quiero que formemos una familia linda: tú, yo y él bebe que viene, por siempre.**

 **Sé que muchas veces he sido dura contigo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice es por amor, la otra semana viajare a New York para contarte los lindos lugares que estoy conociendo, saludos de tu prima María Alejandra.**

 **Con amor**

 **Tú esposa**

 **Susana**

Terry se sintió muy feliz por lo que Susana le había escrito, pero él solamente estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible por enamorarse de su esposa por el bien del niño, pero aún no olvidaba los años maravillosos que pasó con Candy, el actor quería muchas veces gritar por su amargura de no estar con la mujer que amaba.

Aunque por otra parte Terry ya no sentía que Susana es su carga, sino es su felicidad espiritual; ósea un amor de gratitud, porque ahora sí realmente estaba agradecido por la felicidad que le brindaba por su hijo, pero se atrevía a decirse a sí mismo: **esa es la única manera de olvidarme de ti Candy.**

Por eso creó esa canción, que él sólo cantó una vez en silencio representando a una falsa historia de amor en llanto, amargura y pidiendo perdón a la mujer que amaba.

 **Me imaginé sincero cuando no era así.**

 **Y si tenías mis ojos sólo eran para ti**

 **Discúlpame, pero que tonto fuí**

 **Te idealice**

 **A mi lado en mis noches y días**

 **Y me aferré a la idea**

 **Que tú eras el amor de mi vida**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, por haber esperado**

 **Demasiado... de un perdedor**

 **Me daba señales pero no las veía**

 **Creía que un día de pronto te cambiaría por otra mujer**

 **No puede ser, que estúpido me vi**

 **Te idealice**

 **A mi lado en mis noches y días**

 **Y me aferre a la idea**

 **Que tú eras el amor de mi vida**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, perdón...**

 **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón**

 **Entregar mi alma a tus brazos**

 **Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos**

 **Perdón, perdón, perdón**

 **Por crearme esa falsa historia de amor**

 **Y te pido perdón, por haber esperado**

 **Demasiado... de un perdedor...**

La otra semana Susana y María Alejandra habían hecho sus últimos paseos en París, donde se regresó a Nueva York.

Cuando Susana y María Alejandra regresaron, Terry y su mayordomo Mark le dieron la bienvenida.

Ambas mujeres le compartían todos los maravillosos lugares de Paris, después de la conversación la princesa se retiró dejando solos a Susana y Terry.

Susana es bien caprichosa, piensa que como está embarazada debe consentirle en todo lo que ella quiere, al pobre de Terry le tenía al cansancio con sus caprichos.

Uno de los caprichos de Susana es viajar a todos los lugares que quería conocer o pasarla bien.

En ese momento Susana quiere ir a Chicago pero Terry no quería llevarla a Chicago porque le hacía recordar a Candy.

No quiero ir a Chicago: replicó Terry.

Susana: ¿Por qué te hace recordar a Candy, no es que íbamos a ser una linda familia sin importar el resto Terry?.

Terry: no es por Candy, es simple que acabas de llegar del viaje hace dos semanas y ahora me pides otros viajes.

Susana: quiero disfrutar mi embarazo.

Terry: pero Susana, no te parece que estas disfrutando lo suficiente.

Susana: no mi amor, no quiero estar metida aquí en la casa.

Terry: ¡hay Susana¡ hay ciertos comportamientos tuyos que no me gustan para nada.

Susana: ¿vamos a Chicago mi amor?.

Terry: está bien.

Susana: tú y yo solitos.

Terry: está bien, como tú digas.

Susana: recuerda que yo te amo tal como tú eres, así que tú debes amarme tal como soy yo, con mis defectos.

Terry: ¿así? no me digas, pero para serte sincero estoy empezando a quererte cómo eres, hasta tengo la canción perfecta para ti -mintió.

Susana: haber cántame.

Terry: no deseo cantarte.

Susana: seguro que tu canción debe ser para Candy.

Terry: no es para Candy, cuando terminé de escribir la canción te lo canto (mintió de coraje).

Susana: de acuerdo.

En ese momento Terry estaba cansado de los caprichos de Susana, tenía miedo que algo le pasara a su hijo después de tantos viajes donde no hacia ningún tipo de reposo.

Entonces Terry habló con María Alejandra, pero la princesa tampoco encontraba solución a semejante problema y le sugerido que vaya a Chicago para darle gusto a Susana. Terry de mal gusto alista su maleta para viajar a Chicago que solamente temía de encontrarse con Albert y Candy.

La semana siguiente Susana y Terry viajan a Chicago para pasar unos días de paseo.

Mientras tanto Candy ya había superado el dolor de la noticia inesperada de Terry y decidió seguir con su vida.

Candy había tenido muchas cirugías en el hospital Santa Clan junto con Natal y otras enfermeras.

Natal es como una madre para Candy, le tenía tanto aprecio, ella ya sabía porque la muchacha es solitaria y de haber perdido el amor dos veces en su corta vida, que tenía esperanza de que abriera su corazón a un nuevo amor.

En todo ese tiempo Natal estaban practicando como realizar unas cirugías para enfermedades incurables.

Sin saber de qué se trataba sólo pidió permiso a su esposo para pasar unas horas con Candy, porque quería comprar las cosas para su hijo adoptivo; ósea él bebe que Eliza iba a abandonar en manos de Candy.

Candy acepta hacer unas compras con Natal y deciden compartir un cuarto juntas como amigas para hablar de cosas en común.

¿Qué te parece si dormimos en un hotel juntas? -Replico Natal.

Candy: tú estás loca por lo que veo, que no quieres estar con tu esposo.

Natal: por esta noche no Candy, tengo tantos planes que contarte amiga, porque me gustaría darle una sorpresa a mi esposo.

Candy: ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?.

Natal: de ahí te cuento, por eso quiero que me ayudes.

Candy: está bien, dormimos en un Hotel, pero mañana buscamos un departamento para que cuando queramos hacer planes nos quedemos allí.

Natal: de acuerdo.

En ese momento Candy y Natal se buscan un hotel para hablar de sus planes como amigas, luego se dirigieron al hotel principal de Chicago.

Ambas mujeres estaban alquilando un cuarto para pasar la noche juntas, donde el señor les aprueba un cuarto.

Cuando ambas mujeres suben al cuarto para hablar sus secretos como amigas .

Candy y Natal cuando estaban a punto de entrar al cuarto sale Susana con bata.

Candy al ver a su rival en bata con un poco de desnudes se queda sorprendida, Natal no entendía porque estaba rara.

¿Te pasa algo Candy? -Replicó Natal.

Candy: no me pasa nada, lo que no entiendo: ¿Qué hace aquí la esposa de Terry?.

Natal: ¿ella es la esposa de Terry el amor colegial?.

Candy: si.

Natal: que fea, tu eres más linda que esa mujer.

Candy: no hables así, todas las mujeres somos lindas.

En ese momento Susana mira a Candy hablando con Natal pero no se atreve a saludarla y Terry sale desesperadamente con la camisa abierta llamando a su esposa, porque temía que haría una de sus locuras.

Susana ¿Por qué estas afuera y no entras a la habitación?, recuerda que tienes que descansar por el bien del bebe -replicó Terry.

Candy al ver a Terry con la camisa abierta a pesar que no estaba haciendo nada, se le cayeron las lágrimas, Natal ya se había dado cuenta que el hombre que estaba volteado es el amor colegial, donde la víbora de Susana al ver a Candy llorando le toca con sus delicadas manos acariciandole el rostro y besándole.

Candy al ver como Susana besaba y acariciaba a Terry no soportó nii dolor, ni coraje, ni celos solamente salió del hotel llorando, a Natal le dio rabia de que Terry había roto el corazón a Candy y se retiró siguiéndola con lágrimas en los ojos, porque le dio coraje al ver a su amiga sufrir.

Natal pide disculpas a Candy por su caprichosa idea de compartir un cuarto como amigas, porque le dolió mucho ver el corazón roto de su amiga.

En ese momento Natal lleva Candy a la mansión de los Dual de Chicago.

El doctor Reinaldo Dual al ver a ambas mujeres en par de lágrimas solo se acercó preguntando:

Que sucede ¿Por qué lloran? -Preguntó doctor Reinaldo Dual.

Natal: mí amor, no me preguntes porque, más cólera me das, más bien déjame nuestro cuarto para que Candy descanse conmigo.

Doctor Dual: está bien, ¿no es que iban a pasar juntas en un hotel para hablar acerca de sus planes?.

Natal: no me recuerdes del hotel, ni me preguntes.

El doctor Reinaldo no entendía las palabras de su esposa, sólo las llevó a la habitación principal de la casa para que descansen ambas mujeres, pero como el doctor Reinaldo quería saber porque lloraban simplemente se puso detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación. La pobre de Candy estaba con el corazón roto y no encontraba palabras para disculparse.

Lo siento Natal -replico Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Natal: no te preocupes mi niña olvidemos lo que pasó, tu eres una muchacha fuerte, luchadora y estoy segura que te casaras con un gran hombre que te ame.

Candy (de una manera llorosa): yo no creo que tenga la oportunidad de casarme.

Natal: nunca me digas no mi niña, además no es bueno sufrir por un hombre que nunca te valoró. Aunque para serte sincera, ese chico es un cobarde, porque no sabe lo que quiere.

Candy: no digas eso Natal, Terry es un buen chico, yo le pedí que cuídase de Susana y que la haga feliz, pero jamás imaginé que él llegara amar a Susana.

Natal: no lo ama hija y lo sé, porque soy vieja, es la mujer que le tiene involucrado por eso Candy, otro día no seas tan generosa, tienes que aprender a defender lo que es tuyo.

Candy: Terry jamás ha sido mío.

Natal: no hija no digas eso, porque yo sé que es tu gran amor, además para nada es tarde mi niña, ni para encontrar el amor.

Candy lloró en brazos de su amiga, desahogándose sus penas, luego replicó diciendo estas palabras: - **como me hubiese gustado que la mujer que estuviera en sus brazos fuera yo y que ese hijo fuera mío.**

La enfermera Natal lloró mucho por las palabras de Candy, pero el doctor había escuchado la conversación y entró a ver a la rubia diciendo esas palabras: **no llores mi niña porque eres hermosa, si yo tuviera tu edad me hubiera enamorado de ti y no te hubiera dejado ni por nada, ni por nadie.**

Candy agradeció mucho a las palabras del doctor Dual, dándole una sonrisa y el doctor le dice esas palabras:

 **Hijita de mi corazón, resumirte como persona seria lo principal, porque eres una chica inocente, educada y de un gran corazón.**

 **Conocerte fue muy lindo porque eres la persona más especial que conozco, que lindo hubiese sido tener una hija como tú, por ser comprensiva y ser una chica que sabe escuchar…. Es muy lindo compartir contigo.**

 **Eres linda y hermosa, eso no lo dudes, porque sé que el hombre que se enamore de ti será muy feliz y bendecido por Dios porque tendrá una mujer tan bella como tú.**

 **Mi querida hija Candy, nunca dejes de sonreír porque así eres más hermosa amiga.**

Gracias -dijo Candy alegremente.

 **Mira cuando el amor es verdadero y luchas con el corazón no es tarde para recobrar lo que alguna vez perdimos, comenzó a decir el doctor Reinaldo Dual, a veces los hombres perdemos la razón en hacer tonterías en vez de valorar el verdadero amor, tu siempre tienes que ser valiente para luchar por tu amor.**

Gracias, pero mi amor es imposible -afirmó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Te cantare una canción -dijo el doctor Reinaldo Dual.

 **No se puede apagar el amor cuando luchas con el corazón**

 **Sin pensar nos seguimos amando y el cruel destino nos separo**

 **Ahora el tiempo me dio la razón, las heridas que tu amor dejo**

 **Ilusiones que lleva el viento y que nunca olvidooo….**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Que no pierde la esperanza**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Sin temor a la distancia**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Es tan fuerte el dolor que me marca en la vida…..**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Que no pierde la esperanza**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Sin temor a la distancia**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Es tan fuerte el dolor que me marca la vidaaa…**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Que no pierde la esperanza**

 **Valiente amor**

 **Sin temor a la distancia**

 **Valiente amor**

 **El que no ha sufrido en la vidaaa…**

 **No sabe de amor….**

Que hermosa canción, gracias, -dijo Candy sin perder las esperanzas.

Candy se sintió muy feliz con esas palabras y la canción del doctor Reinado, Natal y su esposo le dan un abrazo al verla alegre.

Por otra parte Susana estaba totalmente emocionada por haber roto el corazón de Candy, pero eso no le bastó, pidió permiso a su esposo para salir, dejando a Terry confundido; ya que no entendía porque lo había besado fuera del cuarto.

Pero antes que te vayas, quiero que me respondas: ¿porqué me besaste fuera de la habitación?. ¿No quedamos que entre nosotros no pasara nada, más que solo cuidaremos a nuestro bebe juntos?. -advirtió amargamente Terrence.

Simplemente porque me dio la gana de hacerlo; aunque no sabes a quien rompí el corazón -dijo Susana con una carcajada.

¿A quién? -pregunto Terry furiosamente.

A nadie amor, es una broma -mintió Susana al ver a su esposo furioso.

Susana dime la verdad -advirtió Terry amargamente.

Te digo la verdad. -mintió Susana-, pero me alisto para salir un rato.

Está bien, no te demores -afirmó Terrence amargamente.

La esposa de Terry se había alistado un vestido lujoso verde, que tenía en sus maletas y no paró hasta seguir a Candy, sin que se diera cuenta, cuando las dos amigas que son Natal y Candy habían entrado a la vivienda, Susana se había dado cuenta que su rival aún amaba a su esposo, estaba dispuesta a defender lo que supuestamente le pertenece, según ella.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó en la casa de los Dual, la empleada se aproximó a la puerta.

Buenas noches señorita -saludó la empleada- ¿a quién busca?.

Buenas noches -respondió Susana- ¿por si acaso aquí vive una tal Candy Ardlay?.

La señorita Candice Ardlay no vive aquí -respondió la empleada- pero ahora está de visita a una amiga especial y ella es mi patrona la señora Natal de Dual.

Entiendo -respondió Susana-,_ ¿podría decirle que la busco para hablar personalmente con ella?.

¿De parte de quién? -pregunto la empleada domestica.

De una amiga -respondió Susana-, que no estaba dispuesta a darle el nombre.

La empleada doméstica deja pasar a Susana a la sala principal de la casa, luego se dirige a la habitación de sus patrones tocando la puerta.

Adelante -dijo la señora Dual.

Señora, disculpe que la interrumpa a esa hora -respondió la empleada- le busca una amiga a la señorita Candy Ardley.

Seguro debe ser Annie -respondió alegremente Candy.

Te acompañaré -advirtió Natal.

No es necesario -respondió Candy.

De ninguna manera -advirtió Natal-, te acompaño.

Está bien -respondió Candy.

La empleada lleva a ambas mujeres a la sala principal de la sala. Candy se quedó sorprendida que su visita era la enemiga que menos esperaba.

Buenas noches Candy -saludó Susana-, si me atrevo a venir aquí, es porque te vi en el hotel, -¿qué hacías allí?- preguntó amargamente.

Acompañarme -respondió Natal- ¿Usted debe ser la esposa del señor Grandchester?, ¿No es verdad?- preguntó amargamente.

Sí -respondió alegremente Susana-, por eso me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Candy.

Yo no la dejo sola -respondió Natal- al ver a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos -lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora- advirtió amargamente.

Natal déjame a solas con Susana –suplicó Candy.

Pero Candy -suplicó Natal.

Por favor Natal, puedo cuidarme sola -advirtió Candy.

Está bien -respondió Natal- dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Cuando Natal se retiró, ambas permanecieron por un rato en silencio.

Bueno Candy -comenzó a decir la vividora de Susana-, se cuáles son tus sentimientos por Terrence, pero lamentablemente él es mi marido, así que aléjate de nuestras vidas -advirtió sinceramente dándole una cachetada.

Eso es lo que hice -corregido Candy - cuando me aparte de Terry me comprometí ante ti que jamás volvería a verlo para que te haga feliz- advirtió amargamente.

Podré decirte que es verdad -respondió alegremente Susana-, pero en ese tiempo solo sé que te amó mucho y se comprometió conmigo por compasión a causa del accidente que le salve, en cambio ahora me ama, así que olvídalo- advirtió amargamente.

Me di cuenta -aceptó Candy tristemente- de todo corazón deseo que seas muy feliz con Terrence.

 **Gracias Candy -comenzó a decir Susana-, pero ojo no te lo estoy diciendo por celos, simplemente es que quiero advertirte que yo sí defiendo lo que me pertenece y nunca podrás ser feliz con Terrence, soy yo su esposa así que aléjate de nuestras vidas si no quieres tener problemas con mi familia, simplemente olvídalo como él te ha olvidado, mi esposo ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo y con nuestro hijo, todas las noches dormimos juntos y somos una familia muy feliz. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que lo perdiste? -advirtió Susana amargamente.**

 **Sí Susana, lo perdí para siempre y ahora el sólo te pertenece a ti -respondió Candy tristemente-, ¿podría tocar tu vientre? -preguntó llena de lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **No -respondió Susana- por favor olvídate de Terrence, trata de conseguir otro amor.**

No te preocupes -dijo Candy, llena de lágrimas en los ojos- adiós Susana, cuídate mucho.

Adiós -dijo Susana, dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la casa, dejando a la pobre de Candy en medio de lágrimas en los ojos.

Natal había encontrado a Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, la llevó a su dormitorio para acostarla como si fuera una niña, no se movió hasta dejarla dormida.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó muy temprano, decidió olvidar lo que había sucedido, trabajó muchas horas en el hospital, hasta que terminara su turno, luego se dirigió a la mansión de los Ardlay, a ver a su amiga Annie, pero también estaba presente Patty.

Candy, al ver a sus dos amigas Annie y Patty en la sala principal de la casa, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior.

Se nota que esa tal Susana está bastante enamorada de Terrence, -advirtió tristemente Annie.

 **Uf -exclamo Candy- bastante enamorada, hasta me advirtió que ella sí defendería lo que le pertenece.**

 **Que tal raza -exclamó amargamente Annie-; ósea ella sí tiene la valentía de defender lo que le pertenece, mientras que tú has sacrificado el amor para dársela a esta maldita mujer.**

 **Tienes razón Annie -acepto Candy tristemente-, pero ahora Susana es su esposa, así que acepto que lo perdí para siempre.**

Esa es la palabra Candy -dijo Annie tristemente- lo perdiste para siempre, así que olvídalo, no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por él.

Lo que dice Annie es verdad -advirtió Patty- Terrence siempre ha sido un patán, malcriado, tenía comportamientos de delincuente, te juro Candy, qué yo no entiendo cómo te pudiste enamorar de un chico así-, afirmó confusa.

 **Terry tenía algo especial -dijo alegremente Candy-, no era tan malo como ustedes piensan, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, por eso te podré decir que tiene un corazón noble -acepto tristemente.**

 **Lo que sea amiga -comenzó a decir Annie-, pero él ahora está casado con otra mujer. Si realmente te hubiera querido, hasta ahora hubiera estado contigo y no te hubiera dejado por causa de otra mujer, así sea por lo que sea.**

Candy se quedó muda con las palabras de su amiga y sin saber que responder, pero al pasar el tiempo, siguió adelante con su vida llena de esperanza.

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un restaurante para pasearnos? -preguntó alegremente Annie.

Vayan ustedes nomas -comenzó a decir Candy-, si desean más compañía ¿porqué no le dice a Albert que les acompañe? -pregunto para no ir.

¿Por qué no deseas ir con nosotros? -pregunto curiosamente Patty.

Porque no me siento bien, -dijo sinceramente Candy sin dar más explicación.

Entiendo -afirmó Annie.

Las amigas hicieron caso, dejaron a Candy pero llamaron a Albert para que les acompañe a comer en un lujoso restaurante, ya que tantos trabajos que hacia el hombre necesitaba distraerse, pero sin saber acudieron a el mismo restaurante donde estaba presente Susana y Terry.

Oye Albert -comenzó a decir Patty-, ¿ese no es tu amigo Terry con su esposa? –preguntó.

Que confidencia -respondió Albert, mientras pedía la comida al mesero- siempre nos encontraremos con él, pero no pienso saludarlo -afirmo amargamente.

Después de varias horas Terry empezó a disfrutar el almuerzo con su esposa, pero sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fijaron en otra parte, que sin querer vió a Albert acompañado de todos sus amigos. Buen caballero como es Terry se levantó para acercarse a la mesa y saludar a su amigo.

Hola a todos -comenzó a decir Terry-, que gusto verte aquí Albert. Aunque sé que les incomoda mi presencia delante de ustedes, pero deseaba saludarles, -afirmo tristemente.

Gracias -dijo Albert tristemente, felicitaciones por Susana, espero que seas un buen padre.

Gracias -comenzó a responder Terry-, pero me gustaría saber: ¿Cómo esta Candy? -ppregunto tristemente.

Bueno, ella está muy bien, pero será mejor que no sigamos hablando, no vaya a ser que tengas problemas con tu esposa, -afirmo Albert amargamente.

Tienes razón, adiós a todos -respondió tristemente Terry, retirándose de la mesa.

Terry tristemente se dirigió a la mesa en que estaba su esposa Susana, esperándola de una manera amarga, porque se había dado cuenta que ellos son los amigos de Candy.

Disculpa Susana -dijo Terry-, sólo me pare para saludar a unos amigos –afirmó.

Sé perfectamente que ellos son los amigos de Candy -afirmó Susana amargamente.

Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, sólo pensaba saludarlos -dijo tristemente Terry.

Pensabas saludarlos o pensabas sacar información acerca de Candy -dijo parándose de la mesa Susana furiosa.

Tranquilízate, todo el mundo te está viendo -afirmo Terry.

Sabes que Terry -comenzó a decir Susana- ya estoy cansada de esta misma situació tanto la quieres, lárgate con ella, yo veré como crio a mi hijo -afirmo amargamente.

Será mejor que te tranquilices y hablemos en el hotel -afirmó Terry amargamente.

Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, -dijo Susana, retirándose de la mesa para irse fuera del restaurante.

Toda la gente vió la discusión de ambas parejas. Albert se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Susana, jamás pensó que fuera tan alterada.

Discúlpenla -dijo Terry a todas las personas y pagando su cuenta al mesero.

En ese momento Terry se va en busca de su esposa para hablar con ella, pero no la pudo encontrar, Susana se dirigió a una cantina y se pasaba tome, tome alcohol sin importarle que le pase a su hijo, hasta que apareció un hombre que se quiso aprovechar de ella.

Hola querida -dijo el hombre al verla de esa forma- se nota que tienes problemas, pero si deseas yo te hago compañía esta noche, estas muy hermosa, -afirmó el hombre borracho.

Lo único que deseo es olvidarme de mi esposo -afirmó Susana aun llorando mas.

Entonces acompáñame preciosa, me gustas, -dijo el hombre, buscando aprovecharse de ella.

Está bien -dijo Susana borracha.

Susana se comportó como una mujer sin modales ni respeto. Sólo para aliviar su dolor, terminó acostándose como una prostituta con un desconocido.

Mientras tanto Terry había llegado al hotel quedándose preocupado por ella, tenía miedo que le pasara algo a su hijo, llamo a Mark por carta, para que le acompañe, que estaba en Chicago desde hace días.

Después de varias horas se quedó esperándola, hasta que apareció toda borracha caminando sin rumbo con su botella de alcohol.

¿Dónde demonios has estado? -pregunto amargamente Terry-, pareces una mujerzuela, ¿que no te importa tu hijo?, el alcohol le producirá daño a nuestro bebe, que está en tu vientre – afirmó.

¿Quieres que te diga donde estuve? -preguntó Susana, aun llorando mas.

Si -respondió amargamente Terry.

Estuve con un hombre al que sí le gusto, -dijo Susana riéndose.

Terry sintió un coraje, no de celos, pero si de rabia, asco de que su esposa sea tan infiel y asquerosa, por eso, sin poder controlarse, le levanta la mano, dejándola desmayada.

En ese momento Terry sintió un sentimiento de culpabilidad, lloró por su hijo que no deseaba que le pasara algo, entonces envió a Mark que buscara un doctor de cualquier hospital que encuentre.

Está bien hermano -comenzó a decir Mark-, tú sabes que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, pero trata de llevarte bien con tu esposa por el bien de ese niño, que su vida corre peligro -afirmo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **No puedo, he intentado amarla de mil maneras, pero lastimosamente no puedo abrir mi corazón a ella, -afirmó Terry tristemente.**

¿Es por Candy? ¿Verdad? -preguntó Mark tristemente.

Sí, ella debió ser la madre de mi hijo, -afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos Terry.

Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hermano, para que Susana se ponga así?, preguntó tristemente Mark.

Todo empezó por saludar a mi amigo Albert que es padre adoptivo de Candy, afirmó Terry con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Por el bien de todos, por favor olvídate de Candy -dijo Mark con lágrimas en los ojos retirándose de la habitación y dejando solo a Terry en un mar de lagrimas.**

 **Hay Candy mi amor, si estuvieras a mi lado todo sería diferente -comenzó a decirse Terry consigo mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos-, por favor Dios mío salva a mi hijo, no quiero que muera-, afirmó aun llorando mas.**

El mayordomo Mark sin saber, había llegado al hospital donde trabaja Candy, pero como nadie le atendía se paró esperando a alguien para que lo atienda.

En ese momento Candy y Natal caminan por ahí, sin querer encuentran a Mark con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hola Mark, después de tanto tiempo, -dijo Candy, al ver a su amigo llorando-, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Pasa algo?.

 **Qué bueno que te encuentro, -comenzó a decir Mark-, ha sucedido una desgracia, Terry y Susana han tenido una fuerte discusión, que hizo que Susana se volvera loca, tomó hasta no parar y se desmayó, no quiero que el hijo de mi hermano muera, por eso busco a un médico, afirmó con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Eso no puede ser, -dijo Candy, bañándose el rostro de lágrimas, -Susana tiene que salvarse y el niño también.

Tranquilízate Candy, estas muy alterada, -comenzó a decir Natal, con lágrimas en los ojos-, sé que ha pasado una desgracia, buscaré a mi esposo para que la atienda, ¿dónde se encuentra la paciente?.

En el hotel, no lo pudimos traer porque estábamos muy asustados, por eso quiero que el doctor me acompañe, -afirmó sinceramente Natal.

Gracias, -dijo Mark, abrazando a Candy.

En ese instante, la enfermera Natal, busca a su esposo en el consultorio, entró con desesperación sin tocar la puerta.

Disculpa que te moleste mi amor, -dijo Natal nerviosa- pero ha pasado una desgracia, Candy está sufriendo mucho, tienes que salvar a la esposa del señor Grandchester, por el bien de ese niño que espera, -afirmo tristemente.

Está bien, -dijo el doctor Reinaldo Dual dirigiéndose donde Candy y Mark.

Tranquilícense, tratare de salvarla. La esposa del señor Grandchester debe ser trasladada a este hospital, debemos traerla, - dijo el doctor.

En ese momento el doctor Reinaldo Dual, prepara el camión de ambulancia hacia el hotel, para traer de emergencia a Susana. Y Terry agradece mucho a su amigo y al doctor.

No tienes nada que agradecer, -dijo el doctor Reinaldo Dual, encantado de conocer al hombre que su amiga Candy amaba aun, -¿Usted va a acompañar a la señora?, -preguntó.

Por supuesto, es mi esposa y el niño de su vientre es mi hijo, -dijo Terry, subiendo con Mark al carro de ambulancia.

Mientras tanto, Candy prepara el salón de emergencia para atenderla. Sin que Terry se dé cuenta, ella le espera ya lista en el salón, hasta que al fin llegó la paciente en coma acompañada a su esposo.

Usted espérese aquí, tranquilo, hare todo lo posible para entregarte a tu esposa e hijo salvos y sanos, nunca pierda la fe, -afirmó el doctor Dual, llevando a la sala de emergencia a Susana.

(En la sala de emergencia)

¿Todo está listo Candy? -preguntó el doctor Reinaldo.

Si, -respondió Candy, llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

El doctor junto a Candy. Su esposa Natal se habían quedado horas haciendo diagnostico a la paciente para ver su estado de ánimo y también si el bebe ya estaba perdido, pero felizmente sólo fue un fuerte desmayo.

¿Cómo está? -preguntó Candy tristemente.

Felizmente bien, simplemente es una fuerte alteración, esa mujer no puede recibir disgustos, así que será mejor que no te acerques a ella en cuanto despierte, -afirmo el doctor Reinaldo.

¿Pero el niño se salva? -preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos Candy.

Por ahora sí, aunque no se sabe si nacerá bien. O tal vez nace enfermo, pero esperemos que no suceda nada de eso, por eso hablaré con el señor Grandchester bien claro, -afirmó el doctor Dual.

Un favor -dijo Candy.

Haber hija te escucho, -dijo Terry tristemente.

No le digas a Terry que atendí a su esposa, -comenzó de decir Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, -por favor llévalo al consultorio para que le diga la noticia y poder salir, yo rezaré por el niño y díganle que trate de no pelearse con Susana, -afirmó suplicando.

No te preocupes Candy, se nota que lo quieres, sólo una persona como tú podrías ayudarlo, pero lastimosamente sé que eso está prohibido, -dijo el doctor Reinaldo-, no te acerques a la paciente Susana cuando despierte.

De acuerdo, pero me gustaría que siempre me informaras como se encuentra cuando despierte, -afirmó Candy.

Está bien, -dijo el doctor Reinaldo, saliendo de la sala de emergencias.

En ese instante el doctor Reinaldo Dual salió del salón de atención, le dice al esposo: -acompáñame a mi consultorio- y Terry acepta, en esa trampa Candy sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose a un lugar del hospital donde pueda estar sola para orar a Dios.

 **Por favor Dios mío, haz todo lo posible para que el niño nazca sano. ¿Sabes una cosa?, lo quiero mucho a ese bebe, cuídalo siempre y si algún día me lo permites conocerlo te prometo bebe ante Dios cuidarte y quererte mucho. Nada te va pasar, aunque no sea tu madre, pero te quiero, si eres una niña me llenaras más de alegría, tienes que nacer bien -dijo Candy, bañando su rostro lleno de lagrimas.**

Mientras tanto el doctor Reinaldo Dual estaba hablando sobre la salud mental y física de su esposa.

Terry no te preocupes el niño está con vida, lo pude probar, pero sí hay un problema señor Grandchester, -afirmó el doctor Dual.

¿Qué? -dijo asustado Terry.

Que no puede alterarla señor, su esposa sufre de nervios y eso le puede causar la muerte de ella y del bebe, no puede darle noticias, ni hacer lo que a su esposa no le agrada, -afirmó sinceramente el doctor Reinaldo.

Está bien, lo hare por mi hijo, -dijo Terry.

Otra cosa escóndeme todo tipo de licores, no la deje sola, el alcohol produce que un hijo pueda nacer enfermo, -advirtió el doctor Reinaldo.

Lo hare, gracias, -dijo Terry tristemente.

De nada, -afirmo el doctor Reinaldo.

En ese momento Terry se dirige a la habitación de emergencia de su esposa, felizmente no encontró a nadie, así qué se quedó cuidándola hasta que despierte.

Pasaron las horas, Candy no se movía del hospital, porque quería saber cómo reaccionaría Susana aunque sea de lejos. Después de varias horas, Susana logro despertar.

¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó Susana apenas abría los ojos.

Estas en un hospital, pero no estés triste, no perdiste al niño, -afirmo Terry-, llamaré al doctor, tú tranquila.

En ese momento Terry se dirige a llamar al doctor, hasta que lo encuentra en su consultorio.

Disculpe doctor, -comenzó a decir Terry- mi esposa acaba de despertar-, afirmó sinceramente.

Vamos, -dijo el doctor Reinaldo.

Gracias, -afirmó Terry.

El doctor fue a revisar a la paciente, felizmente la vio bien recuperada, así que solo advirtió a Terry de no darle alteraciones.

Susana yo te pido disculpas, -dijo Terry arrepentido-, te prometo que nunca más saludare a Albert-, afirmó.

No te preocupes, -dijo Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las conductas anormales de Susana no iban nada bien, el doctor Reinaldo Dual le dio la noticia a Candy para que ella esté tranquila. Entonces al escuchar la noticia se tranquilizó y se dirigió a la casa de los Andley.

En ese momento sus amigos al ver a Candy, se atrevieron a contarle lo que había sucedido en el restaurante.

Con razón sucedió todo esto, -dijo Candy.

Esta mujer está loca, es muy alterada, -dijo Albert.

Esta mujer loca como lo dices estaba a punto de perder su vida y la de su hijo, -afirmó Candy llena de lágrimas en los ojos-, debieron retirarse del restaurante.

¿Pero, cómo está el niño?, -pregunto Annie.

Felizmente bien, espero que nazca sano, -dijo Candy.

Estoy segura que así será Candy, -dijo Patty.

¿Terry te vió?, -pregunto Albert.

No, me mantenía lejos de ellos, quien lo atendió fue el doctor Reinaldo Dual, porque le dije que le salvara la vida, -afirmó Candy.

Es un gran médico, ojala que siempre sea así, -afirmo Albert.

Han pasado varios días y Susana fue dada de alta. Terry prometió hacerla feliz, aunque muchas veces quería perder la paciencia, pero se resistía.

Por otro lado, Natal le había contado que quiere aprender a bailar para la fiesta de cumpleaños del doctor Reinaldo Dual.

La semana siguiente Candy, Natal, Annie, Albert, Patty, Tom y el doctor Dual, tomaron el tren, dirigiéndose a Lakewood. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Aldrey de Lakewood, les habían contado a sus amigos acerca del cumpleaños del doctor Reinaldo, que quería aprender a bailar.

En ese momento habían planeado ir al hogar de Poni, llevando que se han quedado varios días enseñándole a bailar.

En uno de esos días que Natal había pasado en el hogar de Poni, les había contado en forma privada a las señoras del orfelinato acerca del embarazo de Susana y la forma como se enfrentaron sus sentimientos.

Las señoras del orfanato no podían creer lo que Natal le había contado y llamaron a Candy para hablarle en privado.

Pasa algo, ¿Por qué me llaman?, -preguntó Candy.

Señorita Pony: sabemos que Terry embarazó a su esposa y no sabes cuánto lo siento hija, yo pensé que podían volver juntos algún día.

Candy: no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien madres, no tengo razones para estar triste, Terry es mi pasado y no lo amo.

Hermana María: ¿estás segura que no lo amas?.

Candy: sí ¿Por qué?.

Señorita Pony; porque nunca te distes la oportunidad de abrir un nuevo amor.

Candy: no tengo tiempo para pensar en amar de nuevo

Hermana María: es porque aún amas a Terry, por eso quisiera decirte olvídalo y trata de enamorarte de otro hombre que no sea él.

En ese momento Candy agradece mucho los consejos de las señoras del Orfelinato, diciendo, -no se preocupen del asunto porque yo soy feliz con su vida.

Han pasado varios días, llegó el cumpleaños del doctor Dual, todos acudieron a la fiesta de la mansión de los Dual de Lakewood y Candy se había divertido bailando con sus amigos, mientras que Annie no hacía más que estar sentada por el peso del bebe que espera en su vientre.

Mientras tanto Terry no soportaba los caprichos de su esposa Susana, que lo único que esperaba es que su hijo no tuviera ese carácter.

Terry aprendió a aceptar su destino, aunque sin amor, pero siempre tratando de llevarse bien con su esposa por el bien de su hijo.

Después de un mes Terry y Susana decidieron regresar a Nueva York.

 **(En la habitación de ambas parejas)**

¿Mi amor no has pensado en casarnos por religioso?, -preguntó alegremente Susana.

No, -respondió Terry.

A mí me alegraría mucho si me casara contigo por religioso, -advirtió Susana.

Susana, ¿no te parece que estás siendo demasiado apresurada para casarnos por religioso?, recuerda que yo no te amo lo suficiente como te lo mereces, -advirtió Terrence sinceramente.

Pero con el tiempo me amaras, -comenzó a decir Susana, por favor cásate conmigo por religioso, -rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Está bien, -respondió Terrrence.

Ahorita mismo avisaremos a la familia sobre nuestra decisión, -advirtió Susana alegremente.

Está bien, será como tú digas, -respondió Terry.

En esa misma noche la señora Grandchester preparó la cena para compartir con sus familiares por la decisión que había tomado junto a su esposo.

Buenas noches a todos, -comenzó a decir Susana alegremente-, tengo una súper noticia para todos, -advirtió.

¿De qué se trata?, -preguntó la señora Marlow.

Terry y yo decidimos casarnos por religioso, -advirtió Susana alegremente.

¿Qué?, -exclamó Eleanor.

A mí me parece la mejor noticia que he escuchado, -advirtió alegremente la señora Marlow.

¿Usted madre mía no va a decir nada?, -pregunto nervioso Terry.

Mira hijo, -comenzó a decir Eleanor amargamente-, en el matrimonio civil, sabes muy bien que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión que habías tomado, pero ahora si lo veo necesario, porque tienes una responsabilidad por el niño que tu esposa espera; mejor dicho tienes que esforzarte en amar a Susana para que el niño crea que sus padres se aman y fue concebido por amor, -advirtió.

Gracias madre, -respondió Terrence amargamente.

¿Dónde piensan hacer la boda?, -preguntó María Alejandra.

Pensamos casarnos en la iglesia principal de Londres, -advirtió Susana.

Tendremos que viajar mañana mismo y mandar las invitaciones, pero sobre todo tendremos que publicar que el famoso actor Terrence Grandchester se casa por religioso con la mujer más bella, Susana Marlow, -advirtió amargamente Eleanor, parándose de la mesa.

Terry se dio cuenta de la reacción de la madre, pero no hizo nada por hablar con Eleanor, en esa misma noche toda la familia alistó las maletas para dirigirse a Londres.

Al día siguiente todos viajaron a Londres menos Eleanor, que decidió quedarse porque temía encontrase con el hombre que amó en su pasado y por otro lado ya no soportaba ver a su hijo infeliz.

 **Después de varios días Terrence y su familia regresaron a Londres para darles la noticia que habían tomado, el buen hombre que es el Duque de Grandchester, estaba dispuesto a darle un consejo, porque no quería que su hijo cometa su mismo error.**

Duque de Grandchester: ¿Cómo piensas casarte con Susana por religioso si no la amas?.

Quiero tratar de amarla, -respondió sinceramente Terrence-, es mi esposa y está esperando un hijo mío, así que quiero hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para hacerla feliz.

Bueno hijo, sólo sé que estas cometiendo mi mismo error, -advirtió tristemente el duque de Grandchester.

Lo sé padre, pero no encuentro otra solución, -dijo Terrence amargamente.

Por mi nieto aceptare esa boda, -dijo el duque de Grandchester-, sólo espero que con el tiempo puedas llegar a amar a tu esposa, para que puedas ser feliz, como te lo mereces, -advirtió tristemente.

Ojala padre, -es todo lo que Terry pudo responder.

María Alejandra mandó todas las invitaciones, habló con el padre Gabriel para que sus amigos se casen y mando poner una publicación en los periódicos sobre la llegada del matrimonio religioso de Terrence y Susana.

Ese periódico llegó a manos de Eliza, que estaba más alegre para hacer sufrir más a Candy.

En ese mismo instante Eliza se dirigió al hogar de Poni, mientras que las lágrimas le bañaban por el rostro, de una manera hipócrita, para convencer a las señoras del orfanato que esta triste por la inesperada noticia.

Disculpa que venga a molestarle, -comenzó a decir Eliza-, pero necesito hablar con Candy, -advirtió sinceramente.

Mira señorita si viene a molestar a mi niña será mejor que se vaya, -advirtió amargamente la señorita Pony.

Solo vengo a darle un consejo, -dijo Eliza hipócritamente.

¿Así?, ¿Qué tipo de consejo?, -preguntó amargamente la señorita Pony.

Mire el periódico, -comenzó a decir Eliza, señalando el periódico con su mano izquierda, -dígale a Candy, que no sabe cuánto lo siento, -advirtió hipócritamente retirándose del hogar.

La señorita Pony, al leer el periódico, se entristeció más junto a la hermana María y Patty, dentro de media hora Candy y Annie se aparecieron.

¿Qué pasa señorita Pony?, -preguntó Candy al ver tristes a las señoras del orfanato, -¿Por qué están tan calladas?.

Lee el periódico, -advirtió la señorita Pony, tristemente señalando con su mano derecha.

 **Lo último que me faltaba, -comenzó a decir Candy cuando tomó el periódico en sus manos, -Susana y Terry se casaran por religioso mañana mismo.**

Hay hija, no sabes cuánto lo siento, -dijo la hermana María Tristemente.

 **No se preocupen por mí, ya aprendí a aceptar mi destino, -respondió Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Al día siguiente fue primero de setiembre de 1917, todos prepararon el matrimonio religioso de Susana y Terrence.

Susana se encontraba inmensamente feliz, con un vestido blanco, zapatos de cristal, cabello suelto, con un velo y un maquillaje natural, sinceramente se le veía maravillosamente hermosa, pero ninguna mujer es más hermosa que Candy.

El novio ya estaba listo esperando en la misa del padre Gabriel, la novia se presentó del brazo del duque de Granchester.

Solo espero que ambos sean felices como se merecen, -dijo el duque de Granchester, entregando a su esposa sobre los brazos de su hijo.

Si Papa seremos muy felices, -mintió Terrence, tomando los brazos de su esposa.

Estamos todos reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlow, -comenzó a decir el padre Gabriel-, el matrimonio es un estado sagrado que está compuesto por amor, respeto y comprensión-, terminó de decir la frase.

Señor Terrence Grandchester, acepta a la señorita Susana Marlow como su esposa y promete amarla, respetarla todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe-, dijo el padre Gabriel.

Sí, -respondió Terrence.

Señorita Susana Marlow de Grandchester, acepta al señor Terrence Granchester como su esposo y promete amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Sí, -respondió Susana.

Padre Gabriel: en nombre de Dios todo poderoso los declaro marido y mujer, Terrence puedes besar a la novia.

Ambas parejas se besaron y todos los que estaban presentes en la boda dieron un fuerte aplauso a los novios.

Después del matrimonio, la señora Marlow agradeció por el esfuerzo de Terry diciendo, -no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco hijo, porque estás haciendo muy feliz a mi hija.

Es mi deber suegra, -respondió tristemente Terry.

Gracias, -dijo la señora Marlow.

Después, ambas parejas se dirigieron a su habitación para descansar, pero Terry no se sentía bien para tener una relación íntima con su esposa.

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, -advirtió alegremente Susana.

Tú sabes muy bien que hago todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, -dijo Terrence tristemente.

Ya sé que es por el niño, pero con el tiempo me amaras, -advirtió tristemente, mientras que lo besaba.

Susana estoy muy cansado ahora, -comenzó a decir Terrence-, no me siento bien para tener una intimidad contigo, -advirtió sinceramente.

Pero soy tu esposa, -dijo Susana amargamente.

Si Susana, tienes razón, eres mi esposa, -trató de explicar Terry-, pero quiero que me comprendas, no puedo hacerlo, estoy cansado, ¿me comprendes, verdad?-, preguntó furiosamente.

Está bien Terrence, -respondió amargamente Susana-, pero sólo por hoy, recuerda que prometimos ser una hermosa pareja.

Ni por hoy ni por nunca, la verdad no me siento bien haciendo esas cosas contigo, -respondió Terry furiosamente, porque no quería seguir fingiendo que sus sentimientos nacía en su corazón, pero lastimosamente la cobardía le gano más que el amor, hasta dejó casarse con ella.

No sabes lo infeliz que me haces, -afirmó Susana tristemente.

Sólo me quedo contigo porque amo al hijo que esperas, nada más, -afirmó Terrence la verdad.

Mientras tanto Candy no deseaba comer, solo paraba en su habitación sufriendo por Terry, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos y resentimiento por él.

Annie: **amiga, tienes que olvidarlo por tu propio bien, no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo, espero que Dios te ayude a olvidar a Terry para siempre.**

Gracias, -es todo lo que Candy pudo responder.

 **Candy aún seguía sufriendo, pero había llegado a comprender que su amor por Terry era imposible porque pertenecía a otra mujer, aprendió a aceptar su destino, de que el hombre que amaba nunca sería suyo.**

Después de varios días Terry y Susana regresaron a Nueva York, porque deseaban que su hijo sea americano.

Continuará

…


End file.
